How She Felt
by MusicLoveDream
Summary: Post New Moon. Edward was going to Bella's house one day to find her singing the shower. But singing about when Edward left. One Shot. Some fluff between Edward and Bella. Fluff with a happy ending you will like!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_This is my very first fanfiction so I don't care if you guys are mean or not. Its just going to help me in the end. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**

**And Miley Cyrus owns the songs.**

_**Edward finds out**_

_**EPOV**_

I was going to Bella's house for the day because Alice wanted to take all the guys out shopping and I was not going to be in that mess. Plus I was thinking about making tonight Bella mine by proposing to her. I was about 2 miles away when I heard singing. But not just any singing, the voice of an angel. But I kept going so when I got to Bella's house the voice was even closer and clearer. Could that be Bella? No it can't be. She doesn't sing, or does she? When I got to her room, she wasn't there. I heard the shower running, Bella was in the shower singing. Wait, singing? I moved over to the hallway by the closed bathroom door. It was like the angel was singing to tell me something I didn't know.

_Well, it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_I'm lost here in this moment_

_And time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh I miss you Oooh_

_I need you_

_And I love you more_

_Than I did before_

_And it's a day I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed_

_No one could take your place_

_It gets harder every day_

_Said you love me more_

_Than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it is this way_

_But I'm coming home_

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I'll stayI will stay_

_While I try to live without you_

_Tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

_Hoping you're doing the same_

_And somehow I feel closer_

_And I can hear you say_

_Oooh I miss you Oooh_

_I need you_

_And I love you more_

_Than I did before_

_And it's a day I don't see your nothings changed_

_No one could take your place_

_It gets harder every day_

_Said you love me more_

_Than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it is this way_

_But I'm coming home_

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I'll stay_

_I will stayI will stay_

_Always stay_

_I never wanna lose you_

_And if I had to I would choose you_

_So stay_

_Please always stay_

_You're the one that I hold on to_

_'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_And I love you more_

_Than I did before_

_And it's a day I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed_

_No one could take your place_

_It gets harder every day_

_Said you love me more_

_Than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it is this way_

_But I'm coming home_

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I'll stay_

_I will stay_

When she was finished, I was heartbroken. I knew exactly what she was talking about, me gone, when I left. I caused an angel so sweet, beautiful, and kind so much pain. I could never forgive myself for what I did. But Bella was not done. She sang another song that told me more of what she felt.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up todayI look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbyeI woke up this morning and played are song_

_And throwing my tears, I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_But I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'til we cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye_

_Ooh, goodbye_

When she was done, I broke down. I hate to see or hear that my Bella was in so much pain. I could not bear.

_**BPOV**_

When I came out the shower, I got dressed then when I opened the door to the bathroom I saw Edward on the floor in the hallway sobbing his heart out.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

He looked at me and said," Bella why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Feel about what?" I asked, suddenly worried. Had he heard me singing just now?

"When I left Bella. I heard you singing. I'm sorry. I promised I would never hurt you but I did anyway. I'm so stupid. How can I ever make it up to you? Never mind that. There's no way. I'm so sorry, I -"

"Edward, don't torment your self over this, please for me. You know I love you. Your acting like I could never forgive you. Of course I do. And guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"There **is** a way to make it up to me," I said.

"How?"

"Stay with me forever," I said.

He hugged me close to his chest.

"Forever and ever."

I smiled.

"Can I do something?" he asked.

"Anything"

He stood us up then he knelt back down on **one**knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, i have always love you ever since i laid my eyes on you. You make my life complete. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and do the greatful honor on marrying me?"

I didn't know how to breathe at that moment.

"Yes. In every language there is, Yes."

He stood up and kissed me like never before.

"Forever and ever." he said against my lips.

I pulled away and smiled. "yes, i'm forever your and your mine."

He chuckled and said, "Justed the way i like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I've been noticing that there has been quite a few alerts for this story, so I just wanted to put the up telling you guys that there wont be a continuation for this story…..that I know of….. unless you guys have any suggestions as to how you might want me to continue this story. Review this 'chapter' to let me know if you have any suggestions and tell what it/they are.

~Aly


End file.
